counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Counter-Strike Wiki:Policy/Block
The Counter-Strike Wiki Block is a set of guidelines for blocking IP accounts or registered users from editing. This policy helps to prevent vandalism, conflict, and other kinds of inappropriate behavior on the wiki. Types of Offensives Each type of offensive behavior can force an admin to block you from editing on this wiki. The duration of the block is decided by an admin. The offensives include: Vandalism Vandalism is the most common reason for a block on the wikis and is defined as any edits made out of bad faith. This includes: *Adding inappropriate or nonsensical words to articles *Emptying pages/deleting large quantities of information *Spamming *Intentionally changing "correct"/updated information and replacing with false data *Uploading inappropriate, pornographic, or spam images. Users who commit "minor" vandalism should be warmed first. Should they continue vandalizing articles after their first warning, they will be blocked afterwards once an admin has noticed it. Users who commit "big" vandalism, upload inappropriate images or leaving a deceitful edit summary (such as "fixing grammar" while actually committing vandalism) will be blocked without any warning. Normally, the block length will range from 1 week to 3 months depends on how serious the offensive act was done. If the same user still commits vandalism after the block is over, it will be extended. Spambots or exceedingly offensive edits will be blocked permanently without any chance of the block being lifted. In the event when at least two anonymous users vandalize a page, not only will they be blocked but the page will be protected for one day. Breaking policy/ignoring warnings Breaking a policy will result in a warning message from an admin for a minor offense, or an immediate ban for a major offense. If the user ignores the warning or repeatedly breaks the policy after a warning message has been received, the user may get blocked for short time. Further repeated offenses will result in a longer (and in rare cases) permanent ban. Personal attacks Personal attacks are never permitted on this wiki. If an user attacks someone on this wiki, they will be blocked without any warning. Leaving a bad/rude message on someone's message wall (Racism, homophobia, or any other kind of hate speech), delete original contents on that user's page, and then adding nonsense-gibberish on the user page will be counted as a personal attack. The block duration will be at the discretion by an administrator. If an user attacks an admin, the block may be even longer. Attacking users with alternative methods (from Steam or Facebook) will also incur a block penalty on this Wiki if he/she have an account. Inappropriate Username Quite rarely, usernames that have inappropriate names may be blocked indefinitely with no warning. And these users may also suffer from "Global Block" as results. Sock puppetry The creation and usage of multiple accounts for evading a block will result in an indefinite block of both sockpuppet and host account without any warning. That user (may) also incur a "Globally Blocked" penalty. There are some exceptions however. Advertising The Counter-Strike Wiki is not a place for advertising. Information on products or third-party websites should be documented in an objective and unbiased style. Depending on the severity, the administrator may deliver any punishment from warning to permanent ban.